


let me be your religion

by honeysnaps



Series: Heaven & Hell [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysnaps/pseuds/honeysnaps
Summary: “You like that don’t you? You like pleasing me.”Luke moans, not able to keep back the sound of euphoria that needs to escape him. He gets off on it, on pleasing Ashton in a way that only he truly can. He looks up at Ashton, his eyelashes fluttering and lips pouting into the soft skin on Ashton’s leg. He nods minutely, knowing that Ashton sees it all in his eyes, the shimmer of excitement, the need to do as he says. It’s all there, looking up at the older man. He knows his cheeks are flushed and his hair is mused, he knows how Ashton likes it, likes to see him in a way that no one else has ever seen before. His greedy hands pull Ashton’s boxers down, his head dizzy with want at the image of Ashton fully exposed for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought that turned into a thing.

Luke’s hands reach up to loosen the tie around his neck, his fingers working at the knot carefully so as to only loosen it and not pull it apart completely. He lets out a sigh of relief as the doors shut behind the last student to leave the classroom. His desk is cluttered with his student’s depictions of God and their barely legible handwriting expressing what and who God is to them. Luke won’t admit it to the class or anyone except himself and God above, but his favorite was the T-Rex looking creature that sat in a storm of clouds and looked down upon stick figures. Bobbi had drawn it, her explanation only making the drawing a million times better. “I think God is cool like dinos” stares back at Luke, eliciting a laugh from his overtired body. His laugh quickly turns to another sigh, his shoulders rolling back in an attempt to relax. He had left the house earlier than usual that morning, all week lacking to prepare for his Sunday school class and needing to pull together something before the bright eyed students showed up for their lesson.

In Luke’s defense, he had been very distracted all week, and it wasn’t as if he hadn’t been observing religion in his own way. For most of the week he had spent it under the sheets with his sweat slicked body feeling a new sort of religion as his toes curled and his raw voice called out the lord’s name in pure ecstasy. His hands that once held the cross so close to his heart had been entangled in curls and running over every edge of another. He had traced his fingers over every dip and curve, leaving no holy place unexplored.

A knock on the door jars Luke’s thought and has him calling out for whoever it is to come in. Only a moment later and the reason for his distraction is stepping through the door in all his golden glory.

“I thought I might catch you before you left,” Ashton says, a smile gracing his face as he lets out a small chuckle at a much disorganized Luke.

Luke still has papers scattered on his desk and no idea where to put them or what to do next. He stills when Ashton enters the room, his breath catching at the sight of him. He didn’t expect to see Ashton again, not so soon anyway. But there he is- leaning against the door frame in a post sex haze, his skin glowing and muscles nearly ripping apart the black t-shirt he wears under his leather jacket. Luke remembers the t-shirt suddenly, the night he first met Ashton he had been wearing it, and soon it had fallen to the floor in a pile with the rest of their clothes.

Luke spaces out, remembering how Ashton’s touch felt holy and the high he experienced as he climaxed, the way his body felt like it was ascending to heaven yet the heat of their shared touches was that of fire. Chills run up and down his spine as he flickers his gaze over Ashton, his one night stand turned one week fling waiting for him to say something. It’s not that Luke doesn’t want to say something, he’s screaming in his mind, but he can’t, the words will not roll off his tongue.

“You okay there babe?” Ashton asks casually, breaking his stance from leaning against the doorframe to stride up to Luke. The word babe courses through Luke, staining his cheeks red as he realizes how mild the name has come to be after their week together. Ashton’s hand lands softly on Luke’s shoulder, a jarring contrast to the rough nights they shared. Ashton’s hazel eyes cloud over, something very familiar to Luke twinging them.

Ashton’s eyes hold the same amount of intensity as the night they met. He’s even biting his lip as he had done during their first encounter. Luke’s knees go weak as he steps back from Ashton’s touch. He doesn’t want this to be seen. Ashton quirks an eyebrow at him and clears his throat as Luke runs for the door, shutting it quickly and spinning back around with a sheepish laugh.

“Probably shouldn’t leave that open,” Luke manages to choke out. “Wouldn’t want anyone walking in on us.”

“And why would that be, babe? We’re just talking here,” Ashton chuckles, his grin holding mischief as a few easy strides bring him back to Luke who is already trembling at the thought of Ashton’s touch. Trembling at the sound of Ashton’s voice, so smooth and serene, trembling because he remembers the roughness of orders that fell so easily from his perfect mouth only a night before. Trembling because he needs more and he needs it now.

“Right,” Luke murmurs, his eyes sweeping the floor uncertainly. He doesn’t know why Ashton is at his work, what his motives are, but his heart is throbbing in his chest and desire is spinning his world out of control. Everything is tinted with lust, red swarming his vision as he focuses in on Ashton’s lips as the corners quirk up. Luke remembers the taste of Ashton’s lips, knowing that he needs to feel them on him once more to satisfy a seemingly insatiable need.

“Relax,” Ashton says, his voice soft but commanding, his hands trailing Luke’s arms and around to his waist, coming to settle at the belt holding his slacks in place. Ashton grips the belt, biting his lips as his eyes flicker down and back up at Luke. Luke’s body relaxes at the contact, the one word coursing through Luke, his instincts to listen and obey overriding the build-up of anticipation in his body.

“Should we- should we take this somewhere else?” Luke questions as Ashton’s fingers now fiddle with the clasp of Luke’s belt.

Ashton merely laughs lightly shrugging out of his jacket before he undoes the belt, tugging it through the loops of Luke’s pants and dropping it to the floor.

“You got a lock on that door?” Ashton replies with his own question.

Luke nods and moans as Ashton works his way up from his pants to his chest, nimble fingers unbuttoning his shirt along the way, pushing his loosened tie out of the way as he goes. Luke goes boneless, feeling the weakness start in his knees as his body shudders with want. Ashton’s gentle caresses of Luke’s now exposed skin sends shivers through him, knowing the door isn’t locked yet and only hoping that his wobbly body will be able to carry him to it. Luke presses closer into Ashton, wrapping his arms around his neck, trying to make their lips connect but Ashton shies away from it and buries his face in Luke’s neck instead, his hands now gripping the collars of Luke’s button up.

“Lock the door,” Ashton says, the words pressing against Luke’s skin. He’s sure Ashton can feel his pulse point and how hard and fast his heart is racing, he also knows Ashton doesn’t care, not with the way his breath is grazing his skin or how his lips glide up to his jaw.

Luke has no coherent response to Ashton’s request, only a shaking body that eventually pulls away from him to head for the door as fast as it can. With shaking hands he locks the door and spins back around to be pushed into it, Ashton gripping Luke’s tie and working the knot free to let it come undone just like the buttons of his shirt. The satin material was the next to hit the floor, Luke’s back pressed to the door and hands searching for bliss on Ashton’s body.

Luke’s instincts kick in as Ashton presses his lips to Luke’s, his tongue licking at his lips, begging for attention. Luke entangles his hands in Ashton’s curls, visions of heaven behind closed eyes as Ashton slips Luke’s shirt off his body without breaking the heated kiss they have become enraptured by. Sensing that the clothing ratio was not fair, Luke let his hands trail from Ashton’s curls to his neck and down his back, tugging at the hem of Ashton’s shirt in an attempt to lift it off his toned body.

Luke suddenly comes alive with remembering the way Ashton’s body felt pressed against his, the sweat that trickled off his perfectly sculpted body and how his breaths were jagged with pleasure, overworked and heated as he took Luke to new heights. Luke remembers the way Ashton had brought him such exponential pleasure that when he closed his eyes he could see heaven.

Luke lifts the shirt off Ashton, having to break their kiss momentarily to yank it all the way off, Ashton’s chest now fully exposed for Luke to marvel at. They both stumble out of their shoes and socks hastily. The admiration of Ashton’s body is short lived as Ashton spins them around so he is now back to the door, his hands gripping at the belt loops of Luke’s slacks pulling him closer into him. There is barely a breath between them as they come crashing back into each other, shadows of stained glass windows painting Luke’s bare back in colors.

All that is on Luke’s mind is pleasure, heaven and hell mixing into one as he glides his hands to Ashton’s zipper, working it down and unbuttoning his pants before Ashton even has a chance to realize. Luke nips at Ashton’s neck, marking him up and then running his tongue over what will surely be purple bruises by morning. All Luke wants to do is please Ashton, and with the way Ashton’s hands are pressing Luke further into his neck he has a feeling he’s doing it well.

In the instant where Luke is pulling Ashton’s pants down his legs he realizes where they are but that realization doesn’t amount to much when Ashton’s hands push down on Luke’s shoulders, gently coaxing him to his knees. Luke is immediately met with the beauty that is Ashton’s bare thighs. If Luke felt the desire to markup Ashton’s neck that desire turns to need as Luke runs his hands from Ashton’s hip bones down along his legs. He immediately places his mouth to Ashton’s inner thigh, their nights spent together giving Luke the knowledge of what will drive Ashton wild. All he wants to do is please the older man above him, a pool of want heating his stomach as Ashton slightly moans at the way Luke nips at his skin.

“What a good boy on your knees for me,” Ashton praises from above. The words encourage Luke to move further up Ashton’s thigh, the hands in his hair pulling gently at the strands, coaxing him. “You like that don’t you? You like pleasing me.”

Luke moans, not able to keep back the sound of euphoria that needs to escape him. He gets off on it, on pleasing Ashton in a way that only he truly can. He looks up at Ashton, his eyelashes fluttering and lips pouting into the soft skin on Ashton’s leg. He nods minutely, knowing that Ashton sees it all in his eyes, the shimmer of excitement, the need to do as he says. It’s all there, looking up at the older man. He knows his cheeks are flushed and his hair is mused, he knows how Ashton likes it, likes to see him in a way that no one else has ever seen before. His greedy hands pull Ashton’s boxers down, his head dizzy with want at the image of Ashton fully exposed for him.

He moves his lips from Ashton’s thigh to the head of his cock, swirling his tongue around it teasingly, the pool in his stomach heating up as Ashton’s breathy moans hit a crescendo. He knows he’s being a tease, he knows Ashton won’t stand for it either. He takes Ashton in slightly. He anticipates the hand on the back of his head to force him to take more, he wants it that way. He wants Ashton to take control of him, he knows he will, his nights with him spent under a desirable spell of control.

He works at Ashton, closing his eyes and just listening to the alluring way his moans slip from his mouth, listening to the way Ashton is expressing that he _needs_ Luke. Luke just wants to be wanted, but to be needed in such a way is what really gets him going. His hands roamed over Ashton’s legs, needing to touch him, to feel him not only at the back of his throat but under his fingertips, feel the way his muscles strain to keep him upright when Luke is giving him a pleasure he knows makes him weak in the knees.

It’s not long before Ashton is pushing Luke away from him, grabbing him under the chin and pulling him back up to him. Their lips meet in a heated kiss, the taste of Ashton lingering on Luke’s mouth. Luke is hard by the time Ashton is freeing him from his pants, backing them up slowly to one of the left over pews that doubled as a desk for his students. He knows this is wrong, but the way Ashton makes Luke feel is so right he can’t deny it. He can’t deny Ashton anything he could ever want. Luke is hardwired to please, something in his blood boiling in a way that demands he perform and the sheen in Ashton’s eyes demands he do it well.

“You gonna take me baby? You gonna take all of me?” Ashton asks, his voice husky with desire. Luke’s hands clench and he nods eagerly. “Gotta get you ready for me.”

Luke understands the words and goes into panic mode, wracking his brain for how he can prepare. And then he remembers the locked drawer in his desk and is racing to it as Ashton watches him struggle with the keys, frantically searching for the lube he keeps hidden. Once he comes upon it he goes back to Ashton ready and willing to try and fulfill both of their needs.

Ashton grabs for the lube and turns Luke around, his back pressed to Ashton’s chest. “What a naughty boy keeping lube in your desk.” Ashton takes a moment to draw it all out, knowing Luke is way beyond the realm of need, he’s reached new heights. “Do you use this on yourself often naughty boy? Do you sit back and let your own pretty little hands bring you pleasure? Is that what you do?”

Luke chokes out a small noise from the back of his throat, trying to press himself closer into Ashton who has a hand wrapped around his dick, lightly jerking him off as his words sink into him. That is what he does. Even if he didn’t do that, he still would agree to whatever Ashton asks him.

“Answer me baby, is that what you do?”

“Yes,” Luke manages to say, and then thanks the heavens above as Ashton spins him around to be face to face with him, undeniable hunger for Ashton clawing at all his senses.

“Say it,” Ashton commands and Luke swallows dryly. “Say it for me, I want the words to fall from that talented mouth of yours.”

“I pleasure myself,” Luke moans out, not able to articulate any further as he sees Ashton open the lube and slick up his fingers with it.

Ashton’s hands are created by God, his long fingers able to work on Luke in such a way that makes him feel like he is ascending to heaven. He is more than entranced by just the mere thought of them. His eyes flutter closed as Ashton brings his hand around, reaching for Luke’s ass, opening him gently at first, one finger making Luke shudder with his ache for more.

Ashton pulls out of him completely and Luke is about to collapse into him pining for him but Ashton holds him upright and breathes out a command that Luke swallows like oxygen entering his lungs. “Get your belt.”

Soon enough Luke is bent over the seat of the pew, his ass in the air for Ashton, hands bound with his leather belt behind his back, face pressed into the wood that echoes his moans. He thanks God above that the room is soundproof, his moans turning to something much more when Ashton’s third finger slides in him. He can’t hold himself up right, he can’t even think straight, the world is a dizzying mass of lust filled chaos. All he knows in the moment is that he’s not satisfied until Ashton is.

“Are you ready for me baby?” Ashton questions and all that Luke can do is let out an affirmatory noise.

Ashton’s fingers are quickly replaced with his erect cock and it’s all that Luke has ever wanted. He’s already on the edge, the belt around his wrists feeding excitement into the pit of his stomach, the dirty words and lilt to Ashton’s tone when he says them burning his veins. He feels Ashton thrust in and out of him, hears the ecstasy building in his shaken breaths, and feels his own release building.

“What a good boy,” Ashton compliments as he quickens his pace. “Such a good boy taking me like this. It didn’t even take long to get you all stretched out, such a needy boy aren’t you?”

Luke groans, knowing he’s about to come but Ashton hasn’t granted him permission yet. He steels himself as Ashton slows his pace, dragging out the moment and all he can think about is how sweet his release will be.

“Ashton please,” Luke all but begs, his words broken.

“Please what?” Ashton prompts.

“Please go f-faster,” Luke groans and Ashton finally picks up his pace.

With one hard thrust that has Luke’s vision dancing, Ashton is coming in Luke and coaxing Luke to come as well. The moment the words leave Ashton’s mouth Luke reaches his climax as Ashton pulls completely out of him.

Ashton undoes the belt around Luke’s wrists and does his best to clean them both up. Over the past week he’d been diligent in caring for Luke afterwards, gently caressing his overheated skin, words of praise making his heart feel free and he did not spare that diligence now. Ashton helped Luke dress again, his soft hands buttoning his shirt and fixing his tie. His tie lay relaxed against his white button up, loose and undone but Luke knows Ashton prefers it that way. He runs his hands through Luke’s mused hair, a gleam in his eye and a smile on his face as he ruffles it.

“Such a good boy,” Ashton whispers and Luke beams back at him. Ashton presses light kisses along Luke’s jaw, his hand gently rubbing circles into his hip bones.

“I’ll always be a good boy for you,” Luke mutters as Ashton trails his hands up his stomach to rest on his shoulders.

Ashton is dressed fully except for his leather jacket which still lay discarded on the floor. Luke eyes it for a moment and Ashton follows his gaze. “Do you want to wear that pretty boy?”

Luke nods and Ashton bends to retrieve it, draping it over Luke’s shoulder and fixing his tie once more.

“It looks so good on you, you should keep it,” Ashton suggests and Luke’s cheeks heat up at the thought of having something of Ashton’s for himself. Ashton presses one last kiss to Luke’s forehead and pulls him into his side, guiding him out the door wordlessly. Luke doesn’t know where they’re going but he surely will follow.


End file.
